Like Crazy
by partypantscuddy
Summary: The Doctor misses River. River misses the Doctor.


_Meep! Hi everyone. This may come as a surprise to some of you, but I do have other fandoms outside of the [H]ouse fandom. Anyway, the idea for this one shot came to me as I was watching the movie entitled of the same name, which stars the fabulous Alex Kingston. She was actually one of the reasons I watched the movie, but I digress. This is the first Doctor/River fic I've written that isn't drabble. There'll probably be more eventually, so let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to send me some suggestions or prompts. I'm going to shut up now, enjoy lovelies, and dont forget to leave a review. ;)_

* * *

><p>525,600 minutes.<p>

That is how long it has been since he's seen her. 365 days, and he's lonely. He's oh so_ bloody _lonely. His days with her are numbered, he knows her end is near but he can't bring himself to see her more than once every so often. Majority of the time she pops in on him out of the blue, but that hasn't happened since their wedding.

He's supposed to be dead after all, no one outside of the Ponds knowing that he indeed is not, but he still knows that he should have at least popped in on her once since then. He does after all know where to find her. He's got it easier than she does, he knows where she'll most likely be majority of the time, but she never knows where he'll be.

He knows that sooner rather than later he'll have to take her on that dreaded night out that is meant as a goodbye and he knows that it'll hurt like hell when the time finally comes. He won't be able to say a word before he sends her off to the library to meet her demise and he's sure that afterwards he'll hate himself as he maneuvers the TARDIS into another dimension, most likely while he tries his best not to break down.

He has lost loved ones before, but it hasn't hurt as badly as it did since he lost his family on Gallifrey. He knows that when he loses her it will be just as bad. He'll miss her like crazy, just like he currently does.

There's an undeniable nagging in the back of his mind, and he knows that he should go and break her out of her cell soon, otherwise his loneliness will drive him mad. He's been alone for several months now. Just the madman and his box, no one else; it seems to always end up that way. The TARDIS is the only one who's never left him and will be the only one to always be there.

He loves the TARDIS, he really does, but she's not the same as a human companion. She's can't hold a conversation with him, and he often wonders how her soothing whirring sound fails to put him to sleep.

"_Don't be a bloody idiot, just go see her. You've been alone far too long. Break her out, and spend the night with her. Her nights are yours after all."_

He's driving himself insane with his thoughts and he knows it's time to put them to a stop. He's going to go see her.

* * *

><p>She's bored. She's completely and utterly bored. It's been over three months since she's managed to sneak out of her cell and have some fun, do something that would keep her entertained until her next chance to leave again.<p>

The last time she had escaped she had traveled back to 1930's Germany, the swing era. She'd had a blast learning the upbeat dance, breaking the law by listening to the taboo music. Afterwards she'd spent a few days with her parents, Amy questioning her about her whereabouts the entire time while Rory simply told her not to do anything stupid. She couldn't help but as about the Doctor. _Her_ doctor.

She has to hide the sadness she feels when they tell her they haven't heard from him in a few months. The last they know is that he's exploring the past. Four thousand years into the past to be exact.

She hasn't seen him in a year. 365 days since she has spent a moment with her madman. She doesn't even bother to hide it when Amy asks her if she misses him. She misses him like crazy. He drives her mad even when he's not with her.

God she loves that man. She misses him so badly it almost hurts. She can't wait for the day where she sees him again. She can't believe so much time has passed since they have seen one another. She knows that it's not their fault; it's because their time lines cross at the most random of intervals and she can't help but hope that their paths cross sooner rather than later on because she misses him _that_ much.

She wonders if he's alone, and she hopes that he's not. She can't stand the thought of him being alone with his big blue box, the thought of her doctor not touching someone's life like he has touched hers.

She's pulled from her reverie as a familiar whirring sound fills the air. Her heart skips a beat as she listens hard. She knows that sound like she knows the sound of her own voice. She can't believe that she's hearing it now, of all times, the time when she's missing him most.

The sound grows and she stands from her cot and runs to door of her cell just as the air begins to ripple and the sound becomes deafening. And suddenly the sound stops, and she's faced with the blue box parked a few yards away from her. Her heart races in anticipation as she waits for him to come out of it.

The door to the TARDIS opens and before she knows it the door to her cell is flying open and he's striding towards her on those long legs of his. She can't help but bite her lip when he stands in front of her, a goofy smirk playing on his lips.

"Honey, I'm home." He says wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hello sweetie." She replies, her lips turning upwards into a smile.

She lets out a gasp as she feels his lips against hers. She's taken aback by his actions, she's always been the first one to initiate their few but memorable kisses. The fact that he's kissing her is something completely new and she loves this sudden change in their dynamic.

He pulls away and she lets out a soft laugh at his expression a she runs a hand through his hair. He's got that wide grin on his face again that she loves so much.

"Such a hello sweetie. You missed me didn't you?"

"Like crazy."


End file.
